Currently, active matrix organic light emitting device (“AMOLED”) displays are being introduced for numerous applications. The advantages of such displays include lower power consumption, manufacturing flexibility, and faster refresh rate over conventional liquid crystal displays. In contrast to conventional liquid crystal displays, there is no backlighting in an AMOLED display as each pixel consists of different colored OLEDs emitting light independently. The OLEDs emit light based on current supplied through a drive transistor. The drive transistor is typically a thin film transistor (TFT). The power consumed in each pixel has a direct relation with the magnitude of the generated light in that pixel.
The drive-in current of the drive transistor determines the pixel's OLED luminance. Since the pixel circuits are voltage programmable, the spatial-temporal thermal profile of the display surface changing the voltage-current characteristic of the drive transistor impacts the quality of the display. Proper corrections may be applied to the video stream in order to compensate for the unwanted thermal-driven visual effects.
During operation of an organic light emitting diode device, it undergoes degradation, which causes light output at a constant current to decrease over time. The OLED device also undergoes an electrical degradation, which causes the current to drop at a constant bias voltage over time. These degradations are caused primarily by stress related to the magnitude and duration of the applied voltage on the OLED and the resulting current passing through the device. Such degradations are compounded by contributions from the environmental factors such as temperature, humidity, or presence of oxidants over time. The aging rate of the thin film transistor devices is also environmental and stress (bias) dependent. The aging of the drive transistor and the OLED may be properly determined via calibrating the pixel against stored historical data from the pixel at previous times to determine the aging effects on the pixel. Accurate aging data is therefore necessary throughout the lifetime of the display device.
In one compensation technique for OLED displays, the aging (and/or uniformity) of a panel of pixels is extracted and stored in lookup tables as raw or processed data. Then a compensation module uses the stored data to compensate for any shift in electrical and optical parameters of the OLED (e.g., the shift in the OLED operating voltage and the optical efficiency) and the backplane (e.g., the threshold voltage shift of the TFT), hence the programming voltage of each pixel is modified according to the stored data and the video content. The compensation module modifies the bias of the driving TFT in a way that the OLED passes enough current to maintain the same luminance level for each gray-scale level. In other words, a correct programming voltage properly offsets the electrical and optical aging of the OLED as well as the electrical degradation of the TFT.
The electrical parameters of the backplane TFTs and OLED devices are continuously monitored and extracted throughout the lifetime of the display by electrical feedback-based measurement circuits. Further, the optical aging parameters of the OLED devices are estimated from the OLED' s electrical degradation data. However, the optical aging effect of the OLED is dependent on the stress conditions placed on individual pixels as well, and since the stresses vary from pixel to pixel, accurate compensation is not assured unless the compensation tailored for a specific stress level is determined.
There is therefore a need for efficient extraction of characterization correlation curves of the optical and electrical parameters that are accurate for stress conditions on active pixels for compensation for aging and other effects. There is also a need for having a variety of characterization correlation curves for a variety of stress conditions that the active pixels may be subjected to during operation of the display. There is a further need for accurate compensation systems for pixels in an organic light emitting device based display.